1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a method and system for generating a representative phrase based on keyword searches, and more particularly, to keywords used as search terms for an online application.
2. Discussion of the Background
A popular keyword, that is, a keyword used in a search engine numerous times at an increasing rate in real time over a brief period of time, may be extracted from a source, such as a web page that has keyword searching capabilities. Thus, a keyword identified as “popular” may be displayed or identified on the source, such as a content providing page (i.e a web page or the like). Further, the web page may display how popular the keyword is, and display the keywords searched for in an order of more popular to less popular.
Multiple users may perform a search for specific information at a certain time. For example, common keywords may be used if the users desire to know cast information while watching a television (TV) show or listening to the radio, or if the user desires to know what time a particular program is scheduled to start, or if the users desire to know about the content of a particular program to be broadcast today. Thus, a keyword search commonly used by users may correspond to a name of a celebrity or a title of a program.
Thus, a method is needed that may provide a program corresponding to a real time popular keyword, thereby indicating to users a reason a word may be a real time popular keyword.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.